Many companies have large websites that require management of 100,000s and even millions of objects or content items (web pages, images, documents or other content items). Traditionally, these items have been managed using a file system view. Such a view, however, becomes cumbersome when there are a large amount of items and does not give access to important metadata used during the workflow of an object. Therefore, a new method of visualizing and managing objects is required.